


Wait, I'm Coming With You

by canadiankazz



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade, Vampire: The Masquerade - L.A. By Night (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Blood Drinking, Character Turned Into Vampire, F/M, Nosferatu (Vampire: The Masquerade)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 21:35:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20396491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canadiankazz/pseuds/canadiankazz
Summary: Chloe comes to Jasper with a very powerful request that he sadly, reluctantly, grants her.This fic is set after"Dark Hallways"and before Season 3.





	Wait, I'm Coming With You

**Author's Note:**

> Well... this one is not very happy. I wanted to write something for Chloe and Jasper, and I've had a scenario like this somewhere in the back of my mind ever since _"Dark Hallways."_ Someone else in the fandom shared with me their feelings on the song _"Wait For Me"_ and its reprise from the musical Hadestown and how it connects to Jasper and Chloe's sad story. After that... I just had to write this fic.
> 
> It made me cry. Jasper/Chloe always does.
> 
> I might decide to continue it as a longer AU fic, but we'll see. No promises.

_ Wait for me, I'm coming _

_ Wait, I'm coming with you _

_ Wait for me, I'm coming too _

_ I'm coming too... _

* * *

Chloe was terrified.

She was standing outside a metal hatch built into the concrete wall that helped to contain the Los Angeles River. She was shivering in the night air. She swallowed hard and sniffled. This was what she wanted. She had cast out all her doubts. Others had tried to talk her out of it. She had stopped listening. She knew all the risks.

This is what she wanted.

Chloe clenched her fist and pounded it hard three times against the door.

She waited. There was no answer.

She pounded again three more times. She pounded like her life depended on it.

Nothing.

Three more pounds.

Nothing.

Chloe swallowed and sighed. Fine. She would just-

The hatch creaked open a crack. She couldn’t see inside, though she tried. 

“Jasper?” she called.

“What are you doing here?”

Chloe took in a shaky breath. It was his voice, but it resonated with an animal-like growl.

“I need to talk with you,” she said to him. “I need to ask you something.”

Jasper was quiet. Chloe waited a beat.

“Can I come in, please?” she asked.

He seemed to consider it for a long time before finally answering. “Fine.”

Jasper pushed the door open wider and Chloe stepped through into the darkness. It wasn’t warmer inside than it was outside. If anything, it was colder. She could make out his tall, lean, dark shape beside her. He led her down the tunnel. Their footsteps and her breathing were the only sounds that she could hear in the darkness. It echoed off the stone and concrete around them.

Jasper led her down into a small library. Chloe saw IKEA furniture and shelves piled high with books. It made her smile. “Wow… some things never change, huh? This looks like your dorm room.”

Jasper growled. There was a light on in here and she could see his face now. He was still gaunt, still deathly pale. His eyes were intense and terrifying. His fangs were distracting. She understood why others would see him as repulsive now but… she didn’t. 

“What do you want, Chloe?” Jasper rumbled.

“Should I just… cut to the chase?”

“Yes. Please.”

“Jasper, I…” Chloe took a deep breath, steadied her nerves, then tried again. “I want you to turn me into a vampire.”

“No,” he answered instantly. “I’ve told you once already, and the answer is still no.”

She frowned, but she knew he was going to say that. He _ had _ denied her once already, when he and Eva had helped her to be free of Fiona’s blood bond.

“Jasper, this is _ my _ choice.”

“Chloe,_ no_,” he repeated. “You seriously don’t know what you’re asking.”

“_Yes_, I do,” she argued. “I’ve done my research. I… I know too much, Jasper. I don’t want to live as a ghoul and… I know I won’t be allowed to live as a human.”

Jasper shook his head, both agreeing with her and disagreeing at the same time. The Masquerade was the most important rule Kindred have. It was followed by Anarchs and Camarilla alike. She couldn’t live with what she knew, but…

“There are other ways,” Jasper growled. 

“What, like wiping my memory?” Chloe laughed dryly. “Taking you away from me again?” Her voice cracked and she cleared her throat. “No. I’ve put a _ lot _ of thought into this, Jasper. This is _ not _ a light decision I’m making. Don’t… don’t you still love me?”

He couldn't look at her face anymore. His gaze fell to the ground. “Yes, of course.”

“I’ve _ never _ stopped loving you,” she said. She took a step towards him and put a hand on his shoulder. “I want to be with you still… if you’ll have me.”

“I… I can’t.”

“Can’t or won’t?”

“Both.”

There was a heavy pause. Chloe fought to keep her breathing calm. She hugged herself, feeling the goosebumps on her arms. Jasper wasn’t breathing at all, and it was unnerving. She figured it would come to this, though. “Fine,” she said. She sniffled, trying to hold back her tears and keep her voice strong. “If you won’t do it… I’ll find someone who will… or I’ll die trying.”

Chloe turned and started to walk away, back to the tunnel that would lead outside.

She was stopped when Jasper grabbed her arm. His grip was strong, much stronger than she ever remembered it being. Her heart skipped.

“Wait,” Jasper rhasped. 

She waited, looking at him. He relaxed his grip on her arm. Jasper gritted his teeth, the sight of his fangs both terrifying and exciting her. He looked into her eyes.

“Fine,” he snarled.

“Fine?”

“I’ll… I’ll do it.”

Chloe’s chest seemed to clench. “You will?”

He ran his tongue over his fangs. “Y-yeah. I… if you’re that determined… if you...” He sighed and snarled. “I don’t want anyone to hurt you.”

Chloe was touched, reassured. Her hands found his and held it. His skin was deathly cold. “But you’d never hurt me.”

“I will though. You’re asking me to _ kill _ you, Chloe.” There was pain in Jasper’s voice and in his eyes.

She brought his knuckles to her lips and kissed them lightly. “But then after… I’ll be like you.”

“A monster.”

“Are you saying monsters can’t find love?” she asked with a tiny, sad smile.

He growled. “Not… not like people do.”

Chloe shook her head, still holding his hand. “I don’t think that’s true, and… I know that we don’t have to kill to survive. We’ll find a way. Please, Jasper… please?”

“Why… why my clan though? No one wants to be like this… not really.” Jasper gestured to his grotesque face with his other hand.

Chloe reached over and caressed his gaunt cheek. His skin was dry and thin. She could see the edges of black veins. “I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again - I still think you’re handsome. I want to be close to you. I don’t want you to be alone… and you _ have _ been alone right? Eva said…you mostly keep to yourself.”

Jasper nodded.

“I’ve been alone too. _ So _ alone. Your disappearance… it hurt, Jasper. I _ never _ got over it.” A tear spilled down her cheek. Chloe sniffled, still holding him. “So… please… I want to join you.”

“It’ll hurt,” Jasper muttered.

“Did it hurt when it happened to you?”

He nodded again with a dark growl. “I woke up alone… didn’t know what had happened.”

Chloe’s thumb stroked his cheek. “I did too. You were just… _ gone _ and… I didn’t know....” She trailed off as another tear fell. “I’m not afraid of pain. I know there will be pain. It’s alright.”

“There will be hunger too. That only stops for a little while if you kill someone.”

“So… like humanity then.” She smiled sadly. “Humans are hungry too, Jasper. That’s what… life is. It’s a struggle for survival. But… we don’t have to struggle alone. I’m with you.”

Jasper bowed his head to hers, touching her forehead. Chloe leaned upwards and kissed him. His lips were cold and dead. She could feel his fangs.

Jasper pulled back. He blinked hard and wiped a drop of blood from his eye.

“So… are we doing this?” Chloe asked, worried he was going to back out.

“Do you… want to see the sun again? One last time?” he asked.

“I..." She thought about it, remembering the sunset she had watched before coming down here. The sun sank down over the hill, into the Pacific Ocean in a watercolour mosaic of purple and orange. It had been beautiful. “No,” she said. “It’s alright.”

“Do you want to eat anything other than blood again?”

Chloe shook her head. He was trying to scare her. She wasn’t having it. “I’m ready, Jasper.”

“Okay. Come with me.” Reluctantly, he turned and led her by the hand to the bedroom.

Chloe sat with Jasper on his lonely little bed. The room was lit by a single lamp. Chloe’s heart was racing. She was still terrified, but her mind was made up, now more than ever. She took a deep breath and squeezed Jasper’s hand.

He looked at her sadly and slowly drew her closer to him. She hugged him, feeling his lean chest, the bones in his back and ribs. His body held no warmth, but she told herself that was okay. Soon, she would join him. They didn’t have to be alone any more.

Jasper gently moved Chloe’s hair out of the way of the left side of her neck. His eyes met hers and she gave him a final, decisive nod.

Jasper opened his mouth. Chloe closed her eyes.

He sunk his fangs into her throat.

Chloe gasped. It hurt more than she thought it would.

She could feel him drinking. That felt_ better _than she thought it would.

Within moments, Chloe could feel herself getting dizzy. Her limbs felt heavy. Her stomach twisted with nausea from blood loss. Her heart raced, then began to slow. Jasper’s arm was around her, supporting her, and she leaned back into it. As gently as he could, Jasper lay Chloe down onto the bed. He pulled back and closed the wound his terrible fangs had left in her.

“Jasper?” Chloe breathed, her voice so faint, he might not have heard it if he wasn’t leaning down close to her.

He wiped a tear of blood from his face. “Yeah, Chloe, I’m here.”

“I’m cold…”

“I know. It’s… it’s okay.”

_ “Oh God… _ ” he thought. _ “She’s dying and… I did this. This is my fault… _

_ No… she wanted to do this. _

_ But she never would have known if not for my stupid mistake.” _

“Do... are you sure, Chloe?” He whispered to her, smoothing her beautiful red hair with his fingers, as if to say goodbye to it.

“Yes… Jasper, please… I love you.”

An emotional, painful ball of tears grew in Jasper’s throat. “Love you too.”

“I’m… gonna rest for a minute,” she said weakly.

“Okay… I’ll be here when you wake up.” 

Before he could hesitate again, Jasper bit hard into his own wrist. He willed his dark, melancholic Vitae forward from the wound and pressed it to Chloe’s lips. His blood hit her tongue, filled her mouth, and she started to swallow. Jasper cradled her head as he fed her, streaks of blood running down his face. He hated himself for agreeing to do this and vowed silently to do whatever it took to protect her Kindred life, to help her avoid making the same mistakes he had. He was cursing her to become a Nosferatu, but yes, they would be together. That was a silver lining, if only a faint one. Even still, as his Vitae flowed into her, he knew he would never, ever forgive himself for this.

Chloe swallowed a few more times, her pulse getting weaker and weaker. Eventually, it stopped. Jasper licked his wrist closed, kissed Chloe gently on the forehead, and rested her head back onto his pillow. Already, her skin was deathly pale and her lips were blue. Her eyes were closed. Her chest was still and unbreathing.

Jasper’s Beast paced eagerly in its cage and he angrily pushed it back down. There was no argument to be had here with _ it _ over _ her_. That was… just _ never _ going to happen. Never. _ Ever_. He would rather meet the sun.

He could still taste her blood in the back of his throat.

From previous experience, he knew approximately how long he would have until Chloe woke up. She would be starving. He had to do something.

_ Shit, shit, shit… should have prepared… how could I have prepared for this? _

He was still panicking when his phone buzzed. It was Eva calling him. He didn’t want to answer but he knew he had to.

“Hey…”

“She’s gone, isn’t she?” Eva asked.

Jasper’s grip on the phone tightened. “H-how did you know?”

“I… felt it.” Eva sighed sadly. “You did it? She said she was going to ask you. I tried to stop her, Jasper but…” Eva’s voice trailed off. Her tone was unspeakably sad.

Jasper’s voice cracked. “I did. I’m sorry.”

They were both quiet for a long time.

“It’s what she wanted,” Eva sighed again.

“Yeah,” Jasper agreed.

“Better you then… than…”

“That’s… what I thought.”

“I wish things didn’t end this way,” Eva said with regret.

Jasper chuckled with no humour. “Not any more than me!”

“No, I… I know.”

“I’m sorry,” Jasper said again. “This… this is…”

He didn’t need to say it. She knew it was awful. “I know. I understand.”

“I um… I need to get her something to eat…”

“I have some blood packs. I’ll bring them over,” Eva offered.

A strange relief bloomed inside Jasper. He wanted to tell her she didn’t have to do that, but he didn’t have any other easy choice. “You don’t… um… thank you, Eva.”

“It’s alright. I’ll be over soon.”

“Okay. S-see you soon.”

Eva hung up and Jasper followed, putting his phone away. He looked at Chloe’s still body. Her skin was getting greyer. Her jaw had relaxed open and he could see fang points peeking down over her lip. Her ears were starting to misshape and her hair was thinning and falling out onto his pillow.

Jasper leaned back against the wall by the bed and slid down to the ground until he was sitting with his knees bent up. His Beast was still low-key grumbling at him, aggravated by his despair.

He stayed there, unmoving, staring ahead numbly until another faint, metallic knocking echoed down from his front door. He got up stiffly and went to answer it. 

Eva was there. She wordlessly handed him a freezer bag with six blood packs in it. Jasper took it with a quiet “Thanks.”

Eva bowed her head sadly.

“Do… you want to see her?” Jasper asked.

“N-no, I… I will later” she answered.

“Alright.”

Eva looked like she wanted to say more but she didn’t. She turned without another word and walked off back into Griffith Park. Jasper closed the door and brought the blood back inside. He resumed his spot on the floor by the bed, waiting for Chloe’s corpse to come back to life.

Time crept by - cold, silent and merciless.

Then, after what felt like years… Jasper saw Chloe’s eyes snap open. Her irises had been bleached an icy white-blue.

She screamed in bestial, inhuman agony and hunger. 

* * *

_I’m coming wait for me _

_ I hear the walls repeating _

_ The falling of our feet and _

_ It sounds like drumming _

_ And we are not alone _

_ I hear the rocks and stones _

_ Echoing our song _

_ I’m coming! _


End file.
